


Smiles on Their Faces

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Smiles on Their Faces

Smiles On Their Faces

Prompt from ltkm- JoelxRay! So yeah, this is gonna lead on from AHWU#152

**_ -AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH _ **

As soon as the camera stopped rolling for the latest AHWU, Ray put the mic down, mumbling something about getting a drink and stormed out of the Achievement Hunter office, not hearing Joel excuse himself as well and follow him.

“Ray. Hey Ray, stop,” Joel said, grabbing Ray’s arm and tugging it gently to make him turn around. The younger man looked pissed.

“What?” Ray snapped and it took Joel aback. He’d never heard Ray annoyed, let alone this angry.

“Ray, what’s going on with you?” Joel asked, pulling the other over to a slightly more private corner of the office, keeping his voice low. Ray looked like he was attempting to word what was bothering him, only to sputter in frustration at not being able to explain what it was that was bothering him. Joel clicked his tongue and frowned, sliding his hands over Ray’s waist and bringing the Puerto Rican closer to him.

“Ray, what’s wrong?” Joel was quiet, worried what was going on in his young lover’s head. Ray visibly relaxed and moved his hands up to Joel’s chest.

“You know I don’t like doing that sort of stuff in public,” Ray admitted, not being able to look the other man in the eyes.

“What sort of stuff?” Joel asked, one hand moving up to tilt Ray’s face up slightly, running his thumb over the dip between Ray’s chin and bottom lip.

“That touching stuff. You, stroking my face. And it was on camera. I-“ Ray stopped, biting his lip. Joel understood now, pulling Ray in for an embrace. The younger man let his head drop onto Joel’s shoulder, letting himself relax in his lover’s arms.

“I’m sorry. I should have asked first,” Joel mumbled into Ray’s hair, running one of his hands up and down Ray’s back.

“It’s alright,” Ray sighed. The pair stood there for a moment before they separated, but only after Joel pressed a light kiss to Ray’s lips. The pair smiled at each other, their hands linking briefly before they go their separate ways, both with wise smiles on their faces.


End file.
